


Tear Apart

by actual_trashbag_living_in_space



Series: Poetry - Will Graham [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, this is kind of an insight of the struggle Will had with hannibal, with accepting his feelings and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_trashbag_living_in_space/pseuds/actual_trashbag_living_in_space





	Tear Apart

your grip was  
hard  
around my throat  
keeping me   
down  
holding me in  
place  
marking me  
yours.

i tried to break  
free  
to breathe without  
your weight on my  
chest  
to let go of  
you  
to be my own   
person.

i was swimming against the  
current  
and every second  
every meter i put between  
us  
i felt closer to  
completion  
more like the person i used  
to be. 

i noticed   
too late  
that leaving you  
meant  
leaving a part of  
my soul  
but maybe being  
half myself  
is better than being  
all yours.


End file.
